jojofandomcom-20200222-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is an upcoming tag team Fighting game featuring characters from the various franchises of Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine. The game is meant to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Shonen Jump and is set to release for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita on March 19, 2014. Overview First announced in the second issue of Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine of 2013, Namco Bandai Games stated that they would be releasing the "ultimate Jump game." Previously named Project Versus J, it was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump. Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." People who pre-order the game will receive the J-Stars Victory Book, a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets you see the Jump heroes in your surroundings on the PS Vita. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Confirmed Characters Playable (29) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Son Goku (Dragonball Z) * Vegeta (Dragonball Z) * Freeza (Dragonball Z) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Uchiha Madara (Naruto) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Toguro (Younger) (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Oga Tatsumi (Beelzebub) * Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Nueno Meisuke (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) Support (11) *'Jaguar Junichi' (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *'Misogi Kumagawa' (Medaka Box) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) * Kagura, Sadaharu (Gintama) * Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke) * Bossun, Switch, Himeko (Sket Dance) * Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) Miscellaneous Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background, story mode or etc. * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Koenma (Yu*Yu*Hakusho) * Botan (Yu*Yu*Hakusho) * Sunny (Toriko) * Shiranui (Medaka Box) * Zenkinchi (Medaka Box) Battle Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Konoha (Naruto) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) *Edo City Central (Gintama) *Yoshiwara (Gintama) *Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) *Jump Battle Stage (J-Stars Victory Vs.) Trailers Gallery Jonathanstars.jpg|Jonathan Joestar's render Josephstars.jpg|Joseph Joestar's render Jonathan01.jpg|Jonathan's Lucky & Plucky Sword Jonathan04.jpg|Jonathan's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Joseph01.jpg|Joseph's Cracker Volley J-StarsScan.jpg|Jonathan and Joseph Confirmed JSVVlogo.png|Logo Trivia * In the game's 3rd trailer, Jonathan and Joseph appear as the rival of Gintoki Sakata (from the GINTAMA franchise). Interestingly, both Joseph and Gintoki share the same voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita. They even make a joke where Joseph says "Your next line's gonna be: Hey, where do I know you?" and Gintoki replies "Hey, where do I know you...WHAAAT?". *Unlike the other characters in the game, both Jonathan and Joseph's attacks feature Japanese Sound Effects (SFX) commonly seen in manga. This was presumably done to capture the series's unique use of onomatopoeia and match the style of the anime. *The TV anime first opening, Sono Chi No Sadame, appears as part of the game's special edition, that contains several famous songs from the series in the game, that can be listen during the gameplay. Site Navigation Category:Video Games